Zabeth
by Eve of Ambar
Summary: AW. Angelus believes that Buffy is his lost soul mate, Buffy doesn't, and things go crazy from there.
1. Chapter 1

A / N : Sorry for neglecting my writings but I was very busy. I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy and it kinda occupied most of my time.

Anyway, this one here is just something I wrote at 03:00 A.M…It's not beta and it's only couple of parts but it's all mine so enjoy…

Summary: AW. Angelus believes that Buffy is his lost soul mate, Buffy doesn't, and things go crazy from there.

Warning: violence, strong R, sort of non- con but not too graphic. It is a very very dark fic.

Hey, it's Angelus people and he is not being very kind to Buff here…

Zabeth

Part 1

He was the most feared vampire the world has ever known, they called him first ''the scourge of Europe" later it turned to be "the scourge of the world", demons feared him for centuries, watchers tried to fight and destroy him but Angelus was all powerful and mighty, ever the scourge.

He had only one fault, his one Achilles fault, his weakness was the girl who caught his eye, his Elizabeth, or Zabeth as he used to call her.

Elizabeth wasn't a demon, a vampire or any other supernatural thing, she was human, beautifully, attractive and ho so young, a woman.

He first saw her at the ball Mrs. Favrish throw to celebrate her eighteen year old daughter into society. Elizabeth was there as well. Angelus saw her and his world changed forever. He knew that this girl was meant for him, born for him, his mate, wife and consort.

He had to play his cards right if he wanted to have her, scaring her off wasn't an option, ho he intimidated, raped and tortured women for centuries but his Elizabeth was deferent, she was special and she was all his.

He started to pursue her, asking her father and being the prefect gentlemen. Her father was all too grateful to give his daughter for a wealthy man as Angelus. He's background was very respectable and known, to human society, anyway and Elizabeth was eighteen years old, ready for marriage and falling in love with him.

At their wedding night Elizabeth made love to him for the first time, Angelus wanted to be gentle with her; they had plenty of time for roughness later, after he'll turn her.

Their days passed quickly, Elizabeth never questioned her husband actions, never questioned why he only went out at nights, why the curtains were drawn, why his family never showed up.

After their first year of marriage, Angelus decided that it was time to make his beloved eternal.

Elizabeth wanted to surprise her husband with a nice dinner and flowers for their first year of marriage so she went to the market that day, purchasing everything. She could have asked one of the servants to do it for her but she wanted it to be special, something she did on her own, to honor her husband.

Angelus woke up at night, the sun was gone and a slight wind soothed his handsome face.

He called for Elizabeth but no one answered him. Catching one of the servants he realized she went to the market. The servant told him of Elizabeth plan and Angelus couldn't keep from smiling to himself.

The hours passed and there was still no sign of his Elizabeth.

He searched for her all over the city but she was gone.

The next day he had a visit from the chief of police, asking him to come down to the station.

They found her, her body floated in the river. She was brutally raped, tortured and murdered.

Angelus roared in pain and anguish and the whole world shuddered.

He searched for days and months, using all his resources in the demon and human world to find who did this to his beloved.

It was a young boy from the Gypsy tribe that was settled not far from the city.

Angelus made the boy, Caleb watch as him and his minions raped, tortured and murdered each man child and women of his tribe till he was the only one left, then he left him there to suffer his actions for the rest of his pathetic life.

Angelus wasn't the same afterwards. He joined his family again; Darla, Spike and Dru, becoming the master of the Aurelius tribe, the most feared and powerful tribe of the vampires' world.

200 years later…

Sunnydale

Angelus followed the pretty girl as she entered the crowded club. He looked at the sign "The Bronze" and followed her inside.

He didn't want to be in this forsaken town but he had business in L.A and he feared he will not be able to be there before the sun.

Following the girl was a fair solution to entertain himself and grab something to eat.

He ignored the lusty looks he received from the women around him, being used to that. His eyes caught the sight of a pretty brunet who smiled at him in return.

"Hi there, handsome", she smiled, her eyes seductive, traveling down his muscular body and what a body he had!

"Hi", he whispered huskily in her ear.

"Name is Cordelia", she breathed heavily.

Before Angelus could persuade her outside for a quick bite he was rudely interrupted by a petit blond. He was about to snatch Cordelia off but her voice caught his attention.

"Cordy! What in the hell are you doing?"

"Well Buffy I was just having a nice conversation with…"she turned to face Angelus who wasn't there.

"Darn! Now he's gone. Buffffffy!" she whined, "Why do you have to do this to me?"

"Well duh Cor, he's like way too old for you! "

"No, he's not. O.K, maybe…"

"We're sixteen and he is Old", Buffy empathized.

"Older" corrected her Cordi.

"Whatever! Look Cor, we should really get home, it's late and my mom's gonna kill me if I won't be home like…now". She stressed, showing Cordelia her watch.

"Fine, let's go".

They left the Bronze failing to notice the dark figure following them.

Angelus froze when he heard her at the Bronze, her voice; that delicate sweet voice like vanilla and sunshine was purely hers, her blond locks, her piercing green eyes but still it was dark, crowded and she looked younger .he had to know if it was her or just his mind playing the same old game taking him down memory lane. It wouldn't be the first time it happened.

Following them wasn't difficult until he lost them in one of the alleys when a group of teenagers blocked them from his view

Angelus looked around him in the dark alley looking for her when all of the sudden he found himself flat on the ground, with her on top of him.

"Hi", Cordy glared at her, "I saw him first".

Buffy rolled her eyes and got off of him.

"Why are you following us?" she demanded.

He looked at her and his blood pumped, he growled quietly, It was her, he knew it now. They had the same scent and the way she talked and her voice…

He smirked at her and straightens his suit.

"I believe you know me already"

Buffy looked at him puzzled, "Know you? Is this a new line or something?"

"Elizabeth" he growled, reaching his hand to touch her, she flinched and stepped back, her green eyes confused and alert.

Angelus grabbed her arm forcefully, "don't run from me" he warned her.

Now she was truly frightened of him. He could hear her heart bit going fast, she took a step back when he came closer, smelling her fear, his demon appreciated it.

He wanted to touch her skin , he reached his hand to touch her, it was so long since he last truly felt her, not in his dreams or nightmares, not when he thought it was her when it was any other blond, no, this time it was real and she was here and he would never let her go.

Something burned him, her cross. He growled at her, releasing her arm.

The girls screamed once they saw his face. Buffy knew they couldn't panic, not now. She kicked him , using the momentum and his surprise to grab Cordelia and run the hell out of there. Cordelia froze in fear and shock; she just couldn't believe that this handsome, no gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous was actually really dead.

Buffy pulled Cordelia's arm, "run Cor, he's a vamp, Cor!" she screamed pulling Cordelia with her, shaking her out of her daze.

Before he had a chance to chase them they ran off, disappearing into the night.

Angelus growled, taking out his cell phone he barked orders at his minions.

"I want her found and brought to me!" he finished.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Zabeth

Part 2

Buffy and Cordy stopped short when they reached the street lights.

"Are you crazy?" Cordy was shouting now, definitely hysterical and furious with her best friend. "What were you thinking Buff? He's a vamp"

Buffy looked frustrated and angry, her green eyes glared at her, "I know he's a vamp. The grrr thing kinda gave it away! Besides, I can kick ass and you know it! "

Cordy sighed and rolled her eyes, "If your sis will find out she's going to kill you, literally KILL you! "

"I can take care of myself, my sister is not the only one who can fight you know"

"But Faith is the only slayer; you know: the one with the actual powers, the only slayer…""

"O.K already! Heard the speech many times from Giles". Buffy snapped, "It's not my fault that my old sister got to be the chosen one and all the blab bla bla".

Cordy smirked, "You know nineteen is not that old, you're just jealous that she went with Gunn to L.A"

"I am soo not"

Cordy pulled her towards their homes. They said their goodbyes and Buffy went to her home. The lights were on; at least she didn't have to watch over her whiney twelve year old sister Dawn.

She went inside and closed the door behind her.

"Hi mom, I'm home!""

"Hi honey we're in here! "

Her mom was sitting with her sister curled on the couch watching the television. Her father was reading his book not far from them.

"Hi guys, I'm just gonna go to my room, I'm tired"

Joyce and Hank smiled at her Dawn just ignored her.

She turned upstairs muttering to herself about how it wasn't fair that she was stuck at home with her parents and Dawn while Faith was in L.A probably clubbing and drinking.

"Searching for clues my ass" she mumbled, Giles was stupid enough to believe her and Gunn but Buffy wasn't buying her sister's lies.

"So what if I'm only sixteen? I can do clubin' I am the prom queen, the captain of my cheerleader team, I am not a freak like my sister!"

She heard the door bell and Dawn shouting "I'll get it! "

When she was about to take her clothe off and go to the shower, her mom asked her to come down, sounding pretty upset.

Buffy reluctantly went downstairs; from her mother's tone she realized that something must have angered her mom.

When she met her mother, Joyce looked upset all right and Buffy couldn't help thinking what have she done now.

Her mother folded her arms, scolding her with her eyes "Buffy, there's someone here to see you, he says he were with you at the club and he looks OLD".

Her mother was actually accusing her, well not direct as much as her using THAT tone with her, the educational one that was reserved for extreme situation, probably like this one.

'Ho no' Buffy thought, angrily, the guy she's met at the club, Riley; he was at college and probably followed her home, that was just great, just her luck!

She turned to the leaving room, seeing her dad angry as well. She sighed, "Riley, I told you…"her voice trailed off as she saw it wasn't Riley who was standing in front of her. It was him.

"Get away from him!" she screamed at her parents and Dawn , startling them in the process.

Hank looked puzzled, "Get away? From him? Why?"

Before she had a chance to explain Angelus grabbed Dawn by the neck and backed away with her.

"What's going on here? Let go of my daughter" demanded Hank.

"Daddy?" Dawn questioned her voice fading as she realized that she is in a real danger. She didn't know what's going on here but she felt that something was very wrong.

"He's a vampire" Buffy tried not to sound too panicked, "Dawn, why you let him in?" she accused.

Dawn was too scared to say anything, let alone explain herself. It didn't matter how he got in, he was in and Faith wasn't here to save them this time. Buffy couldn't just kick him because he was holding her sister and as much as she irritated Buffy at times it didn't matter now, Buffy would give her life willingly to save Dawn's.

"Hello there Buff" Angelus smirked; he changed in to game face, tightening his grip on poor whimpering Dawn.

Hank reached for the gun in his drawer and Angelus turned to him,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he warned deadly, "although it wouldn't help much" he mused sadistically.

Joyce and Hank stopped in their tracks, too frighten to move.

"Boys you can come in" Angelus ordered his minions in.

Buffy counted at least 6 vampires who entered the house, some of them grabbed Hank and Joyce while some tried to reach for Buffy, she managed to kick two of them and dust them.

Angelus was impressed with her, he knew she wasn't a slayer but the way she fought and moved were clearly taught from a real slayer, a slayer who trained her, a slayer who will be probably pissed off and deadly when she'll find out.

When she tried to dust the third vamp Angelus used his fangs to graze Dawn's neck.

Dawn screamed, Hank and Joyce gasped, Joyce pleaded with her eyes, asking Buffy not to do anything rush, anything that will risk their lives.

Buffy froze and let the vamps hold her, sighing in defeat.

"Now that's better "Angelus mussed.

"What do you want?" She demanded, she was frighten for her parents and Dawn's life more then her own but as her sister taught her she couldn't show any fear, regardless of the fact that he probably smelled her fear, she will not bend easily.

"That's quit simple Buff, I want you!"

"Please don't kill her" begged Joyce who couldn't stop her tears.

"I don't want to kill her…yet!" Angelus laughed, his laughter was cold and foreign in the nice, cozy leaving room.

"I…I don't understand" Buffy muttered, "What DO you want from me?"

"What I always wanted, you"

His words didn't make much sense to Buffy and her parents, he knew it, felt it but that was his point. He knew by now that this beautiful girl that was standing before him wasn't his submissive Elizabeth but still it was her, besides he did tell the truth now, he wanted her regardless.

"Do you know him?" Joyce asked, her voice held a certain amount of fear but Buffy could still sense some anger in her voice, an accusation.

"No Mom, God! I don't know him, I just saw him today at the Bronze, besides I wasn't the one to invite him in". She looked at Dawn who whispered sorry while a single tear slide down her cheek.

Buffy sent a reassuring smile at the scared girl.

"It's ok Dawnni,"

"How nice" Angelus growled, "now say goodbye to everyone Buff, we're leaving"

"No" Joyce and hank shouted in unison, "You are not taking her".

Angelus pierced Dawn's skin, only a scratch and the girl start sobbing.

"Stop!" Buffy screamed at him, "God, just… stop", her voice was trembling and her green eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Just…don't hurt her, I'll go with you".

Angelus tossed Dawn to one of his minions to keep an eye until him and Buffy will leave.

He grabbed Buffy forcefully and she suppressed a sob.

She turned to look at her parents one last time, "its o.k., I'll be fine, don't worry".

They all knew that everything was but o.k. and they will probably never see Buffy again and Joyce couldn't do that, she couldn't let her daughter just leave with this…this monster but what could she do? Let Dawn die? At least Buffy had a fair chance of escaping him; she knew how to fight but Dawn…

"Buffy…" Joyce called desperately after them; her pain of loosing a daughter was hard and heartbreaking.

Angelus pulled Buffy to his luxury B.M.W and locked the doors.

"Ready to start your new life Buff?"

Buffy didn't say a word. Nothing made sense. Why did it happen to her? Why was he looking for her? She was just a girl, not too pretty or special, she wasn't a slayer, she didn't hold any threat to him or any other vampire, and she wasn't the one who patrolled at nights. She just dusted vampires when they tried to attack her.

She wanted to cry but was too frightened to do so, she didn't know what he wanted from her, vampires killed humans period, they didn't tortured or kidnapped them, they just sucked your blood and that was it. Giles told her, Cordy and their other friends; you wear a cross, keep a bottle of holy water, you never invite them in to your house and when you see one you run like hell and call Faith.

Well Faith wasn't here; she was in L.A having fun while she was stuck here with a psycho vamp who wanted God only knew what, with her.

Angelus watched her closely while she looked at the window. She looked exactly like his Zabeth but obviously she was younger, but not too young, a year maybe two.

It wasn't that what made the deference though, it was something else. He couldn't point his finger at but it was something.

Maybe it was the fact that she refused to cry so far, hell any other girl her age would be scared to death and cry hysterically but not her, she even tried to dust all his minions, a little smile appeared on his handsome face, his undead heart delighted in the mere thought of her by his side, her strength gave his a certain amount of pride he couldn't explain.

He wanted to know everything about her; what she liked to do, what she hated, well besides him.

Suddenly an unpleasant thought crossed his mind, he turned to her.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Buffy looked puzzled by his question. Why was he asking her such an odd question, a boyfriend? But she was smart after all and for some reason she knew that if the answer would be a yes then he would be upset, to say the least.

She wanted to irritate him despite the number one rule that was known to everyone, don't upset your kidnapper.

But Buffy was never the one to follow rules.

She looked at him smugly, "actually I have one, and he'll miss me".

She heard him growl, his jaw tightened and suddenly the air was awfully cold in the warm luxury car.

She shivered slightly but didn't back down, even when his cold gaze met her stubborn hazel- green eyes.

Angelus continued to drive, trying to ignore her remark, he couldn't expect her to be a nun she was pretty and probably popular, girls like her do not stay alone for long. It didn't mean there won't be hell to pay.

Buffy saw his expression change from fury to realization. She knew pushing her luck was a lousy bet but she couldn't resist and maybe if she'll upset him enough he will make a mistake and she'll take the opportunity to escape.

"You know", she turned to him, "I know that Scott is my first boyfriend but I think he was upset that he wasn't MY first, if you know what I mean?" she smiled innocently. They were all lies but she didn't care.

Angelus stopped the car abruptly, pushing hard on the brakes startling Buffy who clutched her hands to her chest.

His eyes turned gold and his demeanor screamed killer.

What if she pushed him too far over the edge? What if he'll kill her or worst, turn her?

"Get out!" he said motionless.

Buffy gulped and refused to move.

"Get the fuck out!" he roared.

Buffy squeaked and opened the door quickly. That was it that was her chance to escape, before he'll do something.

She started running from him, as fast as she can, but it was dark and no car was passing by, she just ran blindly towards the bushes at the side of the road, never daring to look behind her, to see if he's there.

She could hear her heartbeat going fast, her chest hurt from the sudden effort and her lungs hurt every time she tried to breath.

She stopped abruptly when she realized he wasn't chasing her.

Catching her breath, trying to sooth her fears to steady her breathing she suddenly found her self flat on the ground and him hovering above her.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : This chapter is umm…rough I guess, there is sexual assault, battery and in general kind of very very strong R.

Again I remind you this is Angelus, I do not use this name just for the sake of it, and I mean it. This isn't a cranky Angel, he isn't pathetically falling in love with Buffy, he's the scourge of Europe!

This fic is not beta; my mother tongue isn't English so please no flames.

I remind you that this will not be a long fic only few more parts and we're done with this one.

Enjoy!

Zabeth

Part 3

Don't panic Buffy, think, think what Faith taught you, fight now cry later.

She relaxed a bit letting him relax as well; his weight was slightly eased on her. Taking advantage of this she raised her knee quickly hitting him hard between his legs; he rolled from her, roaring in pain while she kicked him again in the face.

"You bitch" he shouted, his face changed to the demon, he stood quickly and caught her before she could escape again. He held her roughly by the hair, dragging her away from the road, no need to call any suspicion observers.

She screamed and struggled the entire time, trashing her legs, trying to kick him again. He released her only to slap her hard, leaving an angry red mark on her cheek.

She held her hand to her face, looking at him furious and raging.

"I will kill you eventually demon" she spat.

He slapped her again knocking her to the ground. This time he didn't take any chance. With one hand he held her arms above her head, holding them hard to the ground and with the other he ripped her top open, showing off a bit of her lacy black bra.

She gasped in surprise and humiliation.

He could smell her fear and smiled cruelly. His hand now traveled down, going to her zipper, opening her tight bleu jeans.

"No" she trashed and tried to kick again, frantic and scared.

"What's the matter Buff, afraid of a little sex? I thought Scott wasn't your first" he mocked.

His hand now slowly crept inside her jeans, coming closer to her intimate part, a part she never let anyone touch before.

A single tear found her way, sliding down her face; Angelus crept to her face, licking the tear away.

A single sob escaped from her throat. She could fight hard and act tough but she was a little girl after all, she didn't know what to do or how to act, she was about to be raped and there was no one there to help her.

"You don't mind if I'll fuck you to the ground like the slut you are right? Answer me" he roared, his face mere inches from hers. She looked into his chocolate dark eyes and saw nothing there, no emotion, of course she didn't know what he was REALY thinking, he was a master vampire and she was just a confused sixteen year old teen.

"Please" she whispered, that was the only thing she could honestly utter.

"Please what Buff? Please fuck you?"

'No…nnoo…Please don't…"she chocked on her word. Ho God someone please help her.

Angelus continued with his hand, teasing her, touching her panties lightly. She sobbed again, trying to be released.

"Tell me the truth Buff" he warned.

She looked at him confused. The truth?

He sidled his hand further inside her panties and she jumped.

"Please STOP!" she screamed hysterically.

"What about your boyfriend? And the others?" he questioned. He knew the answer, he knew it all but he wanted her to hear it say it herself.

"I lied" she shouted, tears were falling free on her face, her all façade scrambled down, "I lied, o.k.? I…I never slept with anyone, I don't have a boyfriend, I was waiting…for the right guy". She shamefully admitted.

"I'm glad you waited", he smirked, his eyes full of lust and hunger roaming her body, making her flinch and shrink further,

"Real glad Buff and since I am the right guy I want this to be perfect for us". He knew this comment would upset her, seeing her hazel eyes turns to dark green and her body tensed, ready to fight only thrilled him more .

She looked at him angrily, "I would rather die!" she spat.

"That can be arranged", He held her by the hair crushing her lips, his tongue forcing her to open up and mingle with his.

She chocked and tried to move her face, he growled and pushed harder until she reluctantly opened her mouth and kissed him back.

He let her go when she needed to breath and released her gently.

"Never lie to me Buffy, you will not like the consequences, I assure you!" his voice held a threat she wasn't quit sure if she could handle.

Angelus helped her up holding her hand tightly till they reached the car.

Once inside he turned on the radio and caressed her hand as they drove off, acting as if nothing happened, as if he didn't just viciously hit her while trying to rape her. No, he was acting like they were an ordinary loving couple.

After an hour ride he turned to her when she hardly voiced her question.

There was no anger in her voice only questions and confusion.

"Why?" she asked again, now she was truly frightened, alone and cold but she needed to know why he was doing this to her. If he wanted to rape her he would have done so back then when she tried to escape. If he wanted her dead then he could have done it also then.

But none of it made any sense. He went to all this trouble to threaten her family and kidnap her when they even never met before. He wanted Cordelia first, when he saw her at the club and Buffy interrupted them, he didn't want her, so why? Maybe if she knew what was going on, maybe she could deal with it, she had to know, she had to keep her sanity and hope because without them she was lost.

He didn't look at her when he spoke, he felt her confusion, anger and despair, he knew she wanted answers, needed them but he also knew that if he'll give her other answers he would confuse her more, make her more vulnerable, in time she'll count on him only, knowing that he, only he can provide answers, no matter how wrong or twisted they might be and in doing so he would be her source of hope, comfort and security and that was exactly what he wanted, where he wanted her to be.

"I know you, you are my Zabeth"

"Zabeth?" her voice crocked, her green eyes confused.

"Elizabeth, she was my wife"

"Wife? I am not her, I don't even know who you are", she was angry now, she didn't understand why he was insisting that she was his wife, this irritating excuse for taking her away, for trying to ra…

"Angelus" he cut her thoughts.

Angelus, she thought, searching her mind for the information, although she pretends to be some ditzy blond she wasn't. She was the smartest girl in her class and when Giles tried to teach her sister of vampires, their history and other information she'd listen. It was very familiar to her this name, Angelus, but from where? She specifically remembered Giles mentioning his name; it was relate to Carla, no Darla…something about Europe, a pappy, nuns…

Then it hit her.

He saw the shock and utmost fear in her eyes and appreciated it.

"As in Angelus the scourge of Europe?"

"Yes, do I need to ask how do you know that? Most of the mortal world knows nothing about vampires, less of all about me. How do you know who I am? "

He was impressed. She knew who he was, all the better, now she'll start to really be afraid and respect him.

"My sister is a slayer and when she'll find out about all…this, she will save me".

He saw the triumph in her eyes; her green eyes sparkled with hope and a bit of determination. He wanted to break it, break her but not too much, after all he'll love her spirit.

"I hate to break this to you, wait, hold that thought, I don't but your sister will never find you, were I am taking you no one will EVER find you"

"What…what do you mean? Where are you taking me? "

He didn't answer her.

"I am not your wife, damn it!" Buffy tried to convince him, "I've never met you before and believe me I would have known if I were married".

He looked at her cruelly, cold dark eyes meeting innocent green ones "you will know me soon enough Buff, all of me; because tonight you will have the privilege to become my wife and then you will learn who your master is".

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Marry you? Are you insane?" she laughed hysterically. Angelus wanted to hit her for that. How dare she laugh at him? At this situation? Women would die willingly to become his wife and this…child, his soul mate refuses to acknowledge him? His power over her? Her submission?

Ho, he really wanted to hit her, wipe that smug face off of her, to see her cry again but he also knew that if he'd hit her each time she talked bad or did something wrong then eventually she'd be apathy or worst , insane, like Dru.

No, she'll learn who the master is. There are other ways to break her.

Buffy would have never suspected those thoughts were running through his head, to her he just seamed…uncaring to the situation, uncaring to the fact that she refuse to be any part of his life, or in his case unlife, his calmness upset her. He was acting though as if he was merely taking her to the movies or something not like he was about to marry her against her will.

"No" she stubbornly insisted, her chin held high "I will never marry you, why would you want me? A girl when you can have any women you want? Besides, I didn't know that vampires are getting married"

Angelus didn't answer that. Once he'll get back to his business in L.A he will make everything right, he will claim her in the "Neshama" ceremony and then she'd truly be his.

He just couldn't wait to see her face once she'll realize what this ceremony will do to her, to her past and future, how she will be bound to him for all eternity.

"I will not marry you" she threatened quietly, more to herself. She intended her voice to sound strong and confident but it sounded more like a whiney little girl her daddy refuses to give her a candy before dinner.

He didn't care less what she wanted. he suffered for centuries, missing her, his soul mate and now that he found her nothing will get in his way. That's why he wanted to perform this particular ceremony, he will not loose her again and performing this ceremony will make damn sure that he won't.

He guessed that a little threat and smut won't harm.

At the red light he stopped the car, his cold hand touching her chin, turning her face to look at him. He looked into her hazel green eyes, his eyes cold and vicious.

"You will be my wife and you will obey me even if I'll have to tie you to my bed and fuck you to submission, got it?" he kept his voice calm and low. Buffy knew already that it was then when he was most feared and truly dangers.

Wisely she kept her mouth shut realizing that she pushed him too far. Averting his eyes she silently faced the window, refusing to let him see her tears as they slide down her face. She was afraid before that he'll rape her but what does it matter now? He will do it anyway.

The next time she opened her eyes they were parked in front of a huge building and she couldn't believe she let her guard down with him and fall a sleep. Angelus escorted her out, not letting go of her hand, meaning not trusting her to stay and not try to escape.

A bellboy took his car keys.

"Good evening Mr. O'Connor"

Angelus node his head and steeped inside the building. He didn't have much time. While Buffy was sleeping he made some calls and found out that Faith, the slayer was looking for her sister. It wouldn't be long before she'll come here, but when she do it will be too late, it will be after the ceremony.

Buffy looked stunned, this building was huge, everyone greeted Angelus, asking him questions and asking for his advice.

It couldn't be…vampires do not act like that, they live in crypts and grave yards not a fancy building in the good part of L.A.

She saw the golden shiny sign when they reached the elevator; it said "Wolfram and Heart".

No one asked why Angelus was with her, a girl her age, it was illegal and they were a law firm. She just wondered what kind of a low they represented exactly. It couldn't be the United States law.

They reached the penthouse and once they left the elevator a pretty blond woman approached them.

"Hi Boss, Mr. Wilkins is here…with a company".

He knew she was trying to snoop; well it won't do her any good. She eyed Buffy, patronizing her with her age and high.

"Um...Can I offer you're…friend a drink? Coffee? Soda? Cocoa?" she mocked.

Buffy glared at her, standing tall, although she was smaller and shorter, she had an aura around her that made her look more superior then that lady.

"You know, 'Ho's are Us' is way out of fashion this days", Buffy smiled sweetly although her intention was anything but.

The girl huffed, waiving her hair and folded her arms, staring at Buffy, furious.

Angelus smirked at her remark, that's his girl.

"No thank you Harmony, I will be in the meeting with my wife…Buffy" he squeezed Buffy's hand, empathizing Harmony that Buffy is his wife and he will not tolerate any comments about her, "Do not interrupt us or transfer any calls".

Buffy fussed, "I am not his…"

Angelus pulled her to his office before she had a chance to deny or argue.

TBC


End file.
